Tsubasa no Sora
by Tsuby
Summary: It all began with her. He gained his crown from her as she gained her heart from him. He is the sky of hope she needs to breathe with and she is the wings of justice that he needs protection from. AUish. UNDER REVISION.
1. The Heart of His Kingdom

moggy- my first Kingdom Hearts fic. I could care less for flames. Reviews are hartzted especially. I decided to use 'Nee-chan' because 'Sis' is Ellone's title and I didn't want to use 'sister' just because. And it's just 'Nee'-chan now without the honorific 'o' because Onee-chan is now Aerith's title in FFVIIAC as Marlene called her that near the end and I can't call the flower girl anything otherwise now lol/-,-;

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, FF Series or any Disney characters/concepts whatsoever. I own my OCs.

(Not bothering with everyone's ages this time around.)

* * *

"Nee-chan!" 

He really didn't know how long he'd been lookin' for her. He only 'knew' frustration at the moment, not the time, but...time wasn't _really _that important.

Playing, eating, sleeping and hogging Nee-chan was.

'Where is she!?' He though as he looked (well, 'glared' over) his surroundings. A movement near by the dock in one of the boats caught his eye.

Low and behold, there, sat HIS Nee-chan in her ungraceful waking.

"Nee-chan!!" She stretched her arms lazily and sighed a bit at the sound of her lower spine cracking adequetly. "Na-a-ni yo, Sora?" She managed through her yawn, hopping out of the wooden vessel and continously streching while walking across the wooden planks before stading before him, sighing slightly at the warmth of the sand underneath her bare feet.

"I've been looking for you for, um...I don't know how long but I gots blisters on my feet 'cause of you!" He pouted. She smiled apologetically but it had a hint of curiousity at the notion of him looking for her.

She reformed her question. "Nande?"

"I've...got...a present for you Tsubasa-nee-chan." He stated quietly.

She blinked. "A present? You didn't have to get me anything." She silently studied him. Brown hair that defied gravity, ocean blue eyes that were filled with innocence a child could have...only. He wasn't meeting her gaze and was twirling his toe in the sand; shyly making circles with it with hands behind his back. Yup, that was her Sora. He was only shy when he was being mushy.

"But it's your fourteenth birthday!" He argured. She closed her eyes. Grasping a thick silver chain around her neck with a silver crown on it. She took it off and slid it around his neck. Tsubasa stared fondly at it for a moment and was slightly glad he didn't notice the sadness that followed right after the adoration. He may be young but he had good instincts. Just like...she shook her head. She didn't have time to think of them.

"I wasn't going to give you that until YOUR fourteenth birthday...you know?" He smiled brightly then brought his hands from behind his back, showing what he was holding. Another thick silver chain with curved heart (it's colour undefinable). Slipping it onto her neck it changed to a gel-pen metallic pinky-red.

"It's sorta like one of those mood ring thinies kind of...'cept it's a necklace."

Ah, the colour of the heart represented her feelings for him.

She stooped down and kissed the tip of his nose. Sora blushed.

"Aishiteru, Sora-ototo."

"I love you too, Tsubasa-nee-chan!"

Suddenly someone shouted, interrupting the sibling moment (and she was kind of thankful because she was too much of a fluff fan and probably would have embarrased him though no one had been around then). "HEY! Sora's hogging Nee-chan!" Tsubasa looked over Sora's head. Tidus was the one who yelled that over to Selphie, Riku and Wakka. She blinked again noticing the odd marks on the newcoming four.

'They had another felt war without us! Wait...they have felts. They have felts - are they going to try get -'

"OI! MINNA-!!" She screamed as she tried to run away. Unfortuantely, she wasn't the luckiest person in the world. Sora glomped onto her back, Tidus glomped her waist, Riku held onto her right arm and Wakka grabbed hold of her bare feet. Selphie was doing the drawing.

* * *

(New AN) 

Yeah. Not much changes is there? Gomen ne. I changed the summary though. I still don't like it. It's not muchbetter than the first one. There probably won't be any MAJOR changes - keyword: probably -.-; If I missed any mistakes in editing the first time then I'll do it again later. Well, ja ne!


	2. COOTIES

moggy - special thanks to NaruNaru.O.k. for reviewing and this probably answers your question of updating. On a different thing, I'm not honestly a Kairi hater if it seems like it in this chapter. I forgot to put this up last chapter but the title means "Wings of the Sky" (though I messed up, I meant to call it "Sky of Wings" but I think the mistake made it better; English translation wise). This chapter takes place in the same day as the last chapter.

* * *

The setting sun had cast a pink and yellow hue in the sky and caused the clear ocean to glitter while the soft white clouds lazily flew away to slowly reach their sleeping places. Tsubasa was lying on the dock with an arm draped over her eyes, the other resting on her stomach. Her 'brothers' and 'sister' were playing down in the shallow parts of the water farther away (like five meters away she guesses...always the mother hen...lol) from their resting Nee-chan whod hadn't bothered washing off the, um, "war paint".

'Huh?...Someone's...'

A child's crying rang through her ears. Tsubasa sat up and looked over to where Sora and the others were. Nope, wasn't them.

Then who?

"Oi, Sora, minna, I'm going to the secret spot!" Then she added, "No, you don't have to come!" She could read 'em like a book.

"OKAY!"

-At the secret spot- (Gee...I'm not very creative am I? And sorry if I got the name for the place wrong. I haven't played KH in years since I don't own an actual game copy. I own one of KH 2 though : 3)

A small girl was crouching near the chalk drawings by that door thing (as they called it). The older girl could smell the saltiness of her tears...(not Mary-Sue! I have that much of a sense of smell which I give thanks to the animal that represents my clan: the wolf). The girl looked up.

"W-who are you?" There was slight fear in her dark violet eyes and she fidgeted nervously. Tsubasa smiled warmly yet sensed something different from this young one. Something that might bring about a bad omen.

"I'm...Tsubasa. I live here, well, not here in this cave but on the Destiny Islands - where we are..." She paused glancing over the girl carefully. Short vividly dark red hair, dark violet eyes, though seeming more indigo as a sunbeam moved through a crack and flitted across her pale but rosasia (sp?) affected face and a plain yellow ball necklace which she was now fiddling with anxiety.

"What's your name? I know mostly everyone here but I've never seen you before."

_Where did you come from?_

**I don't know...I don't know!**

_I do._

**What...? Tell me, please!**

_-chuckle- What's in it for me?_

**Please...**

The girl ignored her question and Tsubasa saw that her attention was no longer in her possession. Two figures were reflecting in those violet orbs. She refused to laugh. Didn't they have any class?

Tsubasa sighed. "Sora, Riku, you can come out now."

"Darn it! You gave us away Sora!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Both of you can it! You know how I know that you were there? It's 'cause you didn't use your mad shinobi skillZ properly!" They were SO going to get extra training tomorrow! Plus her chores for not being proper. Hey.

Where'd that girl go??

"Nee-chan, who's she?"

Her blue eyes travelled to her 'brothers' (AN: the ' ' only apply to Riku). The red head girl had walked over to them and shyly played with her necklace, no longer held with anxitey. Tsubasa noticed that both of them had distaste in their eyes as they glanced at her.

'She's standing to close to them...ch. Am I getting jealous of some little kid!' She scowled slightly. 'Yeah, right.' But the girl was really standing close to Riku and Sora for her liking. What if she was some type of evil alien monster in a human 'guise and was going to eat them or something!?

"My name's Kairi...what's yours?" Okay. So maybe Tsubasa's idea was WAY of the mark.

"Nee-chan already said our names baka! But I'm Sora." The said boy had made fun of her yet stillg grinned at her widely. "And that booger is Riku!" The silver haired boy punched Sora in the arm and indigantly said "I'm not a booger, you booger!" then nodded to Kairi a bit coldly.

"Now, er, well...'Kairi', we'd..." Riku looked at Sora.

"Appreciate it if you remove yourself from our PERSONAL SPACE becuase..."

"GIRLS HAVE COOTIES!" They finished together and Tsubasa joined in (yet she WAS a girl but she knew what they were going to say afterward).

"Plus, the only girls we like are Tsuby-nee-chan, Selphers-chan...and our Kaa-chan's plus our other friends' moms..." Tsubasa smiled. The rules of 'cooties' didn't apply to them because they 'weren't' girls because she was 'Nee-chan', Selphie was their 'imotou' and their mothers...were well moms. Even though their all girls. It's stupid really but she played along anyway.

She grinned more widely. At least she didn't have to worry about more competition for their affections.

**Why won't you help me!?**

_It's not my place to tell you. So figure it out for yourself! It's more fun that way, you know._

_Fushigi no Unme ne?

* * *

_

Ano...yeah. Revising the whole story is boring to me. The last line is supposed to mean "It's the mystery of fate right?"...I think 'fushigi' means mystery. I can't remember.


	3. Family

Note: This chapter doesn't show Riku, Selphie, Kairi, Tidus or Wakka. Some of them are mentioned in this chapter though. Anyways, this chapter just contains a moment between Sora/Tsubasa and their parents. It's a couple months after they met Kairi I guess.

_Italics flashbacks_

* * *

Sora felt a smirk on his lips even though he'd just lost the match. His opponent smirked back and stepped away from him, then fell down backwards onto the sand and taking in heavy, deep breaths desperately. 

"You're becoming very skilled in such a short amount of time..." Just like him. But it had taken her forever. "...you'll even surpass ME soon!" Maybe even him. But she had never been able to surpass him, right? Or _him._

_She lied on her back in the sand, pouting and trying to ignore the splitting pain of her bright red bruises. She could just see his laughing, mocking eyes staring at her face even though hers were closed._

_"Don't be a sore loser, Tsubasa! **Someday** you'll beat me." She opened her blue eyes and found that he was looming over her. She "Hmph!"-ed. He grinned at her before taking her hands and hauling her up on to her feet. "That's not true! I'll never beat you because there's NO ONE that can beat you, Nii-chan!"_

_"Maybe." He replied before telling her to climb up on on his back (calling her a klutz as she tripped when they started walking, obviously too tired)._

_"Oi! I'm not a klutz!"_

_"Of course you're a klutz, baka. You're...YOU after all." Tsubasa lightly punched 'Nii-chan' on the the back of his shoulder, letting out another "Hmph". He grinned but didn't let her see._

_**ii - 0 - 0 - ii**_

_His glowing blue eyes mocked her just like 'Nii-chan's' had. Her mouth was pouting again. He assumed she wasn't going to say anything as he hauled her up by the hands like Nii-chan did but she did say something as she climbed on his back just like how she did with 'Nii-chan'._

_"Darn you Nii-san! I'm never going to beat Nii-chan or you am I!?"_

_"Someday."_

_"That's what Nii-chan said and I don't believe either of you!" She blew on the back of his neck where his short hair ended. 'Nii-san' chose to remain silent. They'd talk later._

"That's impossible! Nee-chan, you'll always be a better fighter than me!" he argued. Tsubasa sighed. 'Why am I so tired then hm?' She'd continue this conversation with him later. Seh stood up.

"C'mon. Let's go home." The sun was rising...and they'd been training since late yesterday afternoon? 'I really have to ease up on training...' So today, she decided, would be a break day. Sora got up too but stumbled, almost landing face first onto the sand. The older sibling snickered and turned her back to him, crouching.

"Get on...klutz." She could feel him glaring at her.

"HEY! You're just as much of a klutz as me you know!"

_"Oi! I'm not a klutz!"_

_"Of course you're a klutz, baka. You're...YOU after all."_

"Well yeah, you baka, I am YOUR sister after all." He climbed onto her back and flicked her left ear.

"OW! Sora you're such a-a-" It was Sora's turn to snicker.

"I'm a what Tsubasa-nee-chan?"

"A JERK!" He simply laughed causing her to smile.

-At their House-

"And just where have you two been?"

Sora and Tsubasa glanced at each other. Uh-oh...

"Uh, ohayou haha, chichi-ue!"

"Don't you good morning us young man! Where on these Islands have you been all night!" Torii asked while looking at her children.

"Ano...um...we were at Selphers' house?" Tsubasa lied, hoping their mother would buy that they spent the night at Selphie's. Torii raised an eyebrow. Tsubasa began to sweat.

"Oh really? Well, I CALLED Selphie's house, Tidus' house, Riku's house, Wakka's house - even Kairi's house and you two **_weren't_** at any of those places."

"Okay, okay! You caught us. Sora-ototo and I were training!" Her daughter confessed; the said teen cursing herself for inheriting her father's bad lying skills into her genes.

"Is that all?" Kaze finally spoke up. Sora nodded vigorously. Suddenly his Nee-chan pinched his leg (as he was still glomping her on the back while she stood in the front door way) and he looked at their mother. Torii was smiling.

The siblings gulped and nervously glanced at each other again.

"What's our...punishment?" Sora asked cautiously. That smile was the 'bad' smile. The one opposing Torii's 'happy, good' smiles.

"What are you talking about Sora dear? Now, why don't you and your sister wait while I cook breakfast and after you eat, go and rest for awhile?" Torii said in a very sugaru tone of voice. Bot nodded quickly and Tsubasa let down Sora from her back then they quickly sat at the kitchen table when all four reached the said room.

"Tsuby!" exclaimed their four year old brother. The three year old sister did the same. "'Ora!" He exclaimed while the second echoed it as well.

"Hi Hikarumaru-ototo." Tsubasa greeted, kissing the boy on the crown of his head while patting the girl's hair. "Hi Hikariko." Sora waved. Kaze sat down next to Tsubasa and brought today's newspaper up to his face. She blinked.

"I'll try sweet-talk you're mom into giving you a lesser punishment." He whispered in the smallest voice he could muster (which was kind of hard for him) and trying not to look susupicious by his 'wife' (they aren't legally married, only common marriage).

"Nani wa, anata?" Torii asked in a sweet tone. He coughed. Damn she had good hearing.

'Yeah, oyaji, that SO saved your cover.' Sora thought.

"N-nothing!"

Tsubasa and Sora glanced at their father, Kaze's tanned faced had a overly bright blush. They didn't bother stifling their laughter. Haha had him whipped. Hikarumaru and Hikariko blinked simply and began laughing with them though they didn't honestly know what was goining on. Kaze glared at them, blushing still.

* * *

Yeah. Boring ne? Like I said, there probably isn't going to be MAJOR changes. Except this time I mentioned new people. One you know, the other you don't. I'm still working on chapter 4. 

Tsubasa - Wings

Sora - Sky

Torii - Bird

Kaze - Wind

Hikarumaru - "Hikaru": Shining; Light, "maru": a 'boy's name'

Hikariko - Light Child


	4. Which path shall you choose?

**Which path shall you choose?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney/Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts characters except for my OCs.

-Tsubasa: 18, Sora: 12, Riku: 13, Kairi: 12 (?)-

"Where…am I?" Sora nervously glanced around. He was standing on a red tiled floor in a circular room with large white pillars, bare-footed, surrounded by three doors. Three undefinable human figures stood in front of the doors, seemingly lifeless. A hooded figure appeared before him.

"You are the one who shall open the door? What insolence! A child..." the figure spoke softly, icily.

"What are you talking about?" Sora exclaimed, quite bemused at what they said. Why was he even there anyway? The person chuckled, and Sora saw from under the hood, golden eyes and a sarcastic smile though not their actual face...the person ignored his question but asked Sora one instead.

"Where is it, boy?"

"Where's what?"

"Don't play the fool! Tell me where it is or loose you're life!" What was he going on about?

"…" The figure growled. "Very well then…"

"Where'd-?" Sora blinked, the hooded figure melted through the floor?... Their voice echoed through the room.

"One who knows nothing…can learn nothing." Sora's eyes moved around frantically. Suddenly, the other three figures became visible. Riku stood in front of a black painted door, his eyes glinting maliciously. Kairi, in front of a white door, eyes pleading and warm. Tsubasa, in front of a grey door, her eyes blank.

"Which path shall you choose? Your friend who bears Darkness in his heart, your love who rules in the Light…or your beloved sister who lives in the self-loathing Twilight?" it taunted. Blue eyes widened.

"Sora…" Kairi called softly, arms open in welcome, smiling warmly.

"Sora…" Riku held one hand out to him, grinning evilly.

Tsubasa did not call to him nor move at all but her eyes flickered with an unknown emotion before becoming cold. Sora clutched at the crown chain, and her heart glinted, he backed away, bare feet cold against the tiles then felt the rough surface of…wood? He glanced down, standing on a wooden handless door then Sora through, to a swirl of white, black, and grey.

----X-0-0-X-----

"Nee, Sora…Sora!" Ocean blue eyes opened but shut tightly at the sunlight pouring through the open window, a soft breeze coming in. They opened again to see Tsubasa looming over him.

"Hi, sleepyhead." She smiled and he did the same thing back but half-heartedly.

"Hi, Nee-chan…"

-----------------  
AN: YAY for me! I finally posted a new chapter –V sign- Um, gomen for the wait/lack of updating but I only got inspiration for this one two days ago…and gomen again if it sucks and is short but it's the best I can come up with for now…and the jumping around of scenes and what not.

Now what do I always say?

_Don't really care for flames and you don't HAVE to review but it would be highly appreciated. _

Well, oyasumi naisai, minna (since I live in Canada and it's 11:18 pm over here)…


	5. Strength of Heart

**Kokoro ga Tsuyosa**

Dis/Claimer: I don't own KH, etc, etc...but I do own this story space taking document and my OCs.

* * *

"What the...hell?" She was dreaming, right? So this wasn't real. This...'realm of darkness'.

"Then this darkness must be a reflection of your heart." Tsubasa turned around but no one was there. She turned back and became face-to-face with an old woman who had deep indigo-violet eyes.

"Okkkaaayyy...now I really think this isn't real." The old woman smiled at Tsubasa's skeptic remark before washing away into the blackness.

Now she was standing in a circular room with a red-tiled floor and white pillars. "This is one of the strangest dreams I've had." She mused aloud, blue eyes flickering around lightly. It felt very real.

_**-Dream? You aren't dreaming. This is the depths of your heart.-**_

"Who's there?"

_**-You.-**_

"Me? But...I'm right here."

_**-Yes.-**_

"Tsubasa." She turned and her eyes widened at the person she saw.

"Nii-san!?"

"Tsubasa." Her parents.

"Tsubasa." Her 'siblings'.

"Tsubasa." A boy she didn't know. He kind looked like...

_Tsubasa.Tsubasa.Tsubasa.Tsubasa._

Echoes everywhere.

TsubasaTsubasaTsubasaTsubasaTsubasaTsubasaTsubasaTsubasaTsubasa...

"W-what is this?"

**TSUBASATSUBASATSUBASATSUBASATSUBASATSUBASATSUBASATSUBASA!**

"Stop it...stop!"

"Nee-chan!"  
**Sora.  
**"Imotou."  
_Nii-chan..._

The voices stopped.

_**-They are the reasons you keep your heart for.-**_

"What?"

Tsubasa gave a small shriek as a gril appeared out of thin ari in front of her.

"K-Kairi?"

**Can you refuse the temptation? No. The darkness has already entered. Evil One. Destroy.**

What was she talking about?

_**-Can you find your lost wings?-**_

Water. She was drowing. Kairi was standing above the crytal surface, looking down at her with...gold eyes? Two bodies curled against her sides, the right one's arms wrapped around her waist and the left one's arms were wrapped around her neck.

The right one continued to sleep an the left one peeked through its eyelashes at Tsubasa and its arms tightened around her neck.** Soon. **Its soul whispered in her mind.

_'I can't breathe...'_

Black liquid bled into Tsubasa's left eye and it spread through the water like ink. She tried reaching upward to break the surface but her limbs didn't heed her wishes.

_'Sora.'

* * *

_

Tsubasa's eyes shot open, one hand going to her left eye and panic rushed to her throat making it hard to breath. Thunder crased and she felt a body snuggle closer. Eyes glanced quickly over to see it was only Sora.

"Ai...shiteru...Nee-chan..." He mumbled in his sleep.

(Can you find _Me_?)  
_**-Can you find your lost wings?-  
**_(Can you find Destiny?)

She drapped a shaky arm over his back and listened to the storm raging outside.

* * *

This is my first attempt to write this chapter. Well, that's not true. I tried writing it a couple of years ago but it didn't work out and I lost the newest draft that I wrote a few weeks ago. I don't like how it turned out so I might just replace this chapter all together if I come up with something. Edit later.

Can you guess who the old woman, 'Nii-san', the mystery boy, the mysterious voice AND who the two bodies were? Nah, I was pretty vague -.- So don't bother. The sequel will be out soon (heh, I've already written the prologue :3)

Reviews are highly appreciated but you don't HAVE to. -pssst...don't make me a _review whore_.- Flamers can fudge off.


End file.
